Temptations
by ButtButtDoodle
Summary: Alphonse knows that what he feels for his brother is wrong. But why does it feel so right? Shounen ai ALxED onesided? Incomplete DRABBLE. First fic, be nice.


Very short drabble I thought up in the wee hours of the morning. I don't even like AlxEd (I mean, they're brothers.) but these just wouldn't go away. I always loved it how Al always found Ed with his stomach exposed. I definitely would have taken advantage of it, fufufu.

I don't know how this would fall into the series since I never finished watching it, reading it or anything.:/ Sometime after Al got his body obviously but that's it.(DID he ever get his body?) Anyway, enjoy?? FMA and its characters do not belong to me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah…he's sleeping with his stomach exposed again."

Alphonse Elric sighed as his older brother, Edward, snoozed away lazily on the couch, his shirt riding up his chest, revealing his abdomen, sheets tangled in his legs.

It was a particularly good looking abdomen, the skin tightening over the muscles in a tantalizing fashion. It always gave Alphonse the strange urge to run his fingers over them, just to know what they'd feel like. He shook his head trying desperately to fling that thought from his mind, but he could already feel the blush crawling across his cheeks.

He had been having rather odd thoughts about his older brother lately. His brows scrunched up in worry, as he remembered some passing thoughts similar to the ones of touching his abs, except in those he was touching other things. Forbidden things. Alphonse felt ashamed. He didn't mean to be thinking of those things, but he couldn't stop the torrent on alluring daydreams from tormenting him almost every hour of the day.

Without noticing, he had stepped to the edge of the couch, knees brushing against Edward's sprawled out thigh. He seemed oblivious of the temptations he was causing his little brother, and Alphonse wished he could be as oblivious to these feelings as well.

His eyes were still glued to that particular expanse of exposed skin, and Alphonse fisted and unfisted his hands, unsure of what to do, not trusting himself. He should cover his brother, protect his modesty, but as vulnerable as he was now, his hands might not obey him. How horrible, not to trust oneself with your own brother.

Ever since Edward had returned him his body, he couldn't keep at bay these feelings. It had been easier with his metal body, not being able to feel or sense anything. But now each time Edward brushed his hand with his own, or ruffled his hair, or stood too close, Alphonse felt his skin go on fire. Perhaps it had been because of all that time without feeling that his body's senses were so sensitive, but Alphonse couldn't stand it.

He loved his brother in an almost unbearable way, and he hated that treacherous emotion for making him so irrational, so confused. Edward was his brother, would always be his brother, and would never be anything more but a brother. No matter how much Alphonse wished it, he could never be Ed's lover.

Because it was wrong, it was so damn wrong and disgusting, yet he couldn't deny the hunger, the need to press his body against his, and never break apart. But to Edward he was only his baby brother. When he turned around and smiled at him, it was with the eyes of an older brother, happy to finally have his younger sibling by his side, healthy and human once more. And Alphonse should feel grateful, because he only smiled at him like that, but instead he felt miserable because he wanted so much more.

Beneath him, Edward turned away, nuzzling his face into the cushions, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "not shrimp". Alphonse smiled, and careful not to rouse his brother, pulled his shirt down, and placed the discarded sheets over him again. He would catch a cold otherwise. That, and hopefully by covering his body he would be discouraged from any…inappropriate thoughts. He was about to walk away when-

"Al?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

GASP! What will happen next!!O: Anyone interested in continuing it from here?:/


End file.
